The Gift of the Forbidden
by kagomelittlepuppy
Summary: A gift that she wasn't supposed to have, a life of a 'princess' that she didn't want, and a knight in shining armor?


A long time ago, 11,000 years to be exact, there live a little princess with a curse. The girl was the 13th princess of the Kingdom Dasdom her mother and father had great expectation for her but the princess fell crushed beneath pressures of her parents. They expected her to eat and talk a specific way, they expected that she would marry someone she did not love but was born into to royalty .What they didn't expect was that she would have a gift. A gift that was forbidden never too be use in her land. So she was locked into her room and only let out for party and social event. The girl could tell her parents didn't love her from the way they glared into her room at night the way they told her sisters to stay away and the way the never simply let her walk in the beautiful gardens of the palace . It was lonely, in her small world, so terrifying that she would never leave this small prison cell. So she jump from the balcony on the 8th floor head first towards the stone and gravel but, then the most miraculous thing happened wing sprung from her back and glided and crashed to the ground.

Chapter One- Freedom

Her head was throbbing when she woke up her vision was spotted with black dots that slowly disappeared. She was in weeds behind a big oak tree, it was dark there was nothing but the moon lighting the night. She could barely see anything which made her hearing even better she could hear the grass moving in the wind and…. Footsteps. Her vision cleared and she saw too figures standing in front of the tree. She laid as flat as she could on her stomach and didn't move.

Quiet, quiet, quiet

Her vision cleared more and she saw a guard and his son, they were looking for her body no doubt to please her parents. The guard was old and ugly with lot of wrinkles on his face, his belly was huge as if he could eat a whole kingdom dinner with one bite. "Damn girl," He remarked his teeth yellow and cracked. Then she looked at his son, his eyes showed pain and gold with a hint of softness. He had long silver hair placed on top were adorable fluff ears atop his head and skin like to glass dolls that she played with in her room. He looked nothing like his father he was different, distanced, and close all at the same time. She bit her lip trying not to breath. " Inuyasha now is a good time for you to try out the ropes of being a royal guard after all you will be at it the rest of your life now won't you?" His eye showed sadness as he smile up at his father. " So you go this way I'll go the other and when one of us have to body we can get back to mom."

"Yes sir right away." The guard walked off in the other way in to a deep fog as the boy came closer and closer to where she hid. She tried to stay calm still and quiet. It was so quite she could her anything but the grass… was he still near, was it safe. "So why did you run away winch?" she heard a deep voice above her say. She looked up there he was sitting in the tree above her. Her face looked as if someone just shot her and she felt like her heart was beating out of her chest. He smiled at her. Her heart slow she wasn't very scared but why? "So?"

"I had no choice." She said tears at the brim of her eyes she could feel them getting ready to fall down. _'What is he going to do take me back or …' _

"Hey! Inuyasha have you found it yet ?" she lunged up towards him pulling him down to the ground behind the tree and covered his mouth nothing happening he didn't fight her he only looked into her eyes. Then slowly he moved her hands from his mouth, "No!" she felt shocked what had happen he didn't tell his father, Why? "Ok, just keep looking the king won't be very happy if we don't get a body." she herd the older man foots as he left back to look somewhere else.

"What do you mean?" he asked getting up and cleaning himself off.

She didn't speak she was still in shock her mind was racing with thoughts but she finally woke from her daze " Well I guess It all started the day that I turn 13 my mother, father and I had been telling me how to eat properly for my dinner party and how I should always smile, when one of the royal advisers came into the great hall and asked If he could speak to me alone my parent had no choice but to say yes he was there most trusted adviser back then. So, anyway, my parent left the room and the adviser crouched down next to the red satin chair that I was sitting. "Kagome do you want more then these palace wall do you want the freedom to walk where you please to see the ocean and fell the sea breeze do you want that freedom?" Of cores I couldn't answer who knew who was listening but I really did want to be free and not have all the rules, to marry whom I wanted. Somehow I think he knew that I want to be free so he told me to close my eyes." she paused to look at him. She was scared she did want to tell him, but what would he do if she didn't. She closed her eyes and took a breath before opening her eyes then she continued. "I shouldn't have closed my eyes all my problems would be gone he thought he was helping but instead of help me he only tied my down more. He touch my Forehead and something happen I saw lots of lights and then something happen to my body. A warm felling washed over me. When I open my eye he was gone and I only remand in the room. I got bored after a while and started twirling my finger and then It happened the vase in front of me flew in the air and broke the window I hadn't noticed that my mother and father had enter the room. When I turned to look at my mother tear rolled down her face and she ran and hugged " It's ok baby, it's ok." but my father stud in the corner " Damn that man!" he yelled I had no Idea what was going on but by night fall I was lock in my room with the gift of the Forbidden" the woods were silent and the boy eye where wide and his smile had gone. Nothing was said for a long time until the silence was interrupted by foot steps

"So boy," the man stood looking at them an angry look on his face, "you think that it was funny lying to me?" The voice was the boy father it was a husky and crackly voice and sounded like he was he could kill. A sword swung at them piercing tree almost hitting the boy. "So you found her ,you found her alive and didn't tell me you deceitful little son of a bitch." the man pulled on the sword to get it out of the tree the next thing Kagome knew she was on the back of Inuyasha running thought the forest with his father behind them .


End file.
